The present invention relates to a device for fixing rods arranged axially with respect to each other in a selected position. The invention has particular utility for adjusting the height of a drum on a drum stand or cymbal stand, and particularly for adjusting the height of the rod on which a drum is carried with respect to another rod projecting up from the drum stand or cymbal stand.
Drum stands and cymbal stands use a plurality of rods which are connected to each other so that they can slide axially or telescope with respect to each other, whereby the length of the resulting rod is freely adjustable. For securing telescoping rods at various degrees of extension, springs, screws, and various nut and bolt combinations have been employed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,575. Where multiple rods are involved, it has been necessary to tighten or loosen the respective bolts and nuts at each rod joint. This has prevented quick and simple adjustment of the length of the telescoping rods and has undesirably increased the time required for setting the proper height of the drums of a drum set.